Service providers use cache servers to provide content, such as video content, from content providers to client devices. A content provider often provides content, to a cache server, in a media file that is in a particular format, such as in a packetized format or in a monolithic format. A client device may only support a type of format that is different from the particular format. The client device cannot play a media file that is in the particular format when the client device does not support the particular format. The cache server may waste valuable resources by storing the same content in multiple types of formats.